No Fim Tudo Da Certo II
by Kag Higurashi
Summary: Briga...Conversa...Despedida de solteiro...Inu e Shesshy safados no lugar de Miroku?...O que dá misturando tudo isso?...não precisa ler a primeira!... mesmo que fique mais legal! * -


_**Oi gente!...Esta aqui a continuação de **_**No Fim Tudo Da Certo**_**!...**_

_**Só pa consta não precisa ler a primeira! Mais ficaria mais engraçado!...**_

_**...Obrigadah pra quem leu a outra e deixou review! E quem num dexo tbm! **_

_**Deixa review!**_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOoOoOoOoOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

-SANGO!  
>-Que foi?<br>-Por que não contou antes?  
>-Porque achei que fosse dar pãni!<br>-Eu tô dando pãni, piti, xilique e sei lá mais o que! -.-``  
>-Ainda não tinha notado! ¬¬``<br>-SANGO! KAGOME! ESPERA!

Então Rin chegou correndo com a mochila nas costas, assim como as outras.  
>-Sabe Rin, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa!<br>-Pode falar Kagome!  
>-Eu e Miroku estamos noivos!-Interferiu Sango (achou que foi a Kagome néah! ô.Ô)<br>-Vocês o que?  
>-Eu...Miroku...Nós dois...Estamos...Noivos!...Tendeu?<p>

Então Rin ficou paralisada e perguntou com a voz sem emoção.  
>-A quanto tempo?<br>-Duas semanas!-Disse Sango com a voz de culpa.  
>-E por que não nos contou antes?<br>-Tive medo de que fizessem escândalos!  
>-E estamos fazendo escândalos?<br>-Você não!...Mais a Kagome sim!-Ela disse e baixou a cabeça deixando a franja sob os olhos.  
>-Por que ele Sango?<br>-Porque eu o amo Kagome!  
>-Então se esqueceu do que ele te fez!<br>-Kagome...Entenda! Ele fez coisas ruins, mais fez boas também! Eu sei que ele vai mudar!  
>-Mais ele é um safado!<br>-E só se mete em confusão! -Continuou Rin.  
>-Eu sei disso tá legal! Mas todos nós erramos, ninguém é perfeito!<br>-O Inu é!  
>-E o Sesshy também!<br>-Não! ELES NÃO SÃO PERFEITOS!  
>-E POR QUE NÃO? -Perguntaram Rin e Kagome.<br>-Porque não são! O Inuyasha é um imbecil que só sabe discutir. e o Sesshoumaru é um metido que não fala com ninguém!  
>Aquilo não deixava de ser verdade em alguns pontos, mas todos, principalmente Sango, sabiam que Kagome e Rin gostavam de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru pelo jeito de ser deles.<p>

-Pense o que quiser! Isso é sua opinião e não a minha, e você sabe disso! Só não me chame pra desabafar depois!- Disse Kagome com raiva andando até a saída.  
>-Você pegou realmente pesado dessa vez!- Disse Rin reprovando Sango, e indo embora.<br>Então ficou sozinha, e a faculdade vazia. Sentou-se em um banco e começou a chorar, então ouviu a voz de alguém conhecido. Esse alguém se sentou ao seu lado e a abraçou.

-Vai ficar tudo bem! Agora me diga o que aconteceu!  
>-Agente brigou...Eu acabei me alterando e falei mal de você e do Sesshoumaru, e ai elas foram embora irritadas.<br>-E o que você falou de mim?  
>-Disse que você é um imbecil que só sabe discutir!...Desculpa!<br>-Mas me diga...Você realmente acha isso de mim! Ô.Õ  
>-As vezes! (Que indireta mais direta!)<br>-Ei...Eu posso até ser um imbecil! Mais eu sei fazer muitas coisas alem de discutir!  
>-RS Desculpa Inu!<br>-Esta melhor?  
>-Sim obrigada!<br>-Não há de que! Mas qual foi o real motivo do inicio da briga?  
>-É que á duas semanas Miroku me pediu em casamento e eu só contei isso á elas agora! Então elas começaram colocar efeitos -que eu sei que ele tem- talvez para eu não me casar.<br>-E foi ai que você se alterou?  
>-Sim!<br>-Não acredito que brigaram por causa de homens! Amizade como a de vocês não se encontra tão fácil!  
>-Diga isso pra elas! ¬¬``<br>-Vamos embora o Miroku foi pra sua casa!  
>-Como você sabe?<br>-Tenho super poderes!  
>-Serio? *v* -Perguntou animada.<br>-Você é louca? ¬¬"  
>-É pra responder? O.ô<br>-Esquece! "Ela com certeza é louca"  
>-Eu não sou não!<br>-O que?  
>-Eu sei que você ta pensando que eu sou louca!<br>-Como você sabe?  
>-Tenho super poderes!<br>-Serio? *v* -Perguntou ele animado.  
>-Tapado! ¬¬``<br>-Não vou comentar! ¬¬``  
>-Assim espero!<br>-FEH! Vai logo pra sua casa que eu vou falar com a Kagome!  
>-OK... Thal! \o_<p>

Então cada um foi para um lado. Sango foi a sua casa falar com Miroku, e Inuyasha foi falar com com Kagome.

-Eu ainda não acredito que vocês brigaram!  
>-Então fique sem acreditar! (Cavalo!)<br>-Calma amor! Isso é bobagem!  
>-Eu perdi minhas amigas isso não é bobagem!<br>-Não perdeu não!  
>-Eu disse que elas não iriam gostar!<br>-Você ainda quer se casar?

Sango o olhou e viu medo em seus olhos. Ela se aproximou dele e o beijou.  
>-Já disse sim não foi? Por que eu voltaria atrás?<br>-Talvez por suas amigas! (Que dó!)  
>-Eu sei que elas são minhas amigas desde a infância. Mais se eu deixasse você por elas, eu estaria deixando elas me influenciarem. E isso não é o que eu quero!<br>-Tem certeza?  
>-Qual é! Você esta querendo voltar atrás?<br>-Não eu jamais faria isso!  
>-Não é o que parece!<br>-Você deve estar louca!  
>-Você sabe que eu sou louca!<br>-Eu ainda tinha esperanças de que fosse só impressão! -Fingindo certa reprovação.  
>-Ferrou play boy! -Disse dando um tapa na testa dele.<br>-Ei! Por que fez isso?  
>-Sei lá, deu vontade!<br>-Ainda bem que eu gosto de você! Afinal quem seria o louco de ficar com você?  
>-Idiota!<p>

-Eu já disse que não Inuyasha!  
>-Por que não?<br>-Por que eu não gosto que falem mal de você!  
>-E o que você estava fazendo?<br>-Eu não estava falando mal de você!

-É serio!  
>-Eu sei que não estava falando mal de mim! Mais estava falando mal do Miroku!<br>-E o que é que tem?  
>-Ela pode não ter gostado de ouvir você falar mal dele!<br>-Vou falar com ela! Você tem razão!  
>-Eu sempre tenho razão! *v*<br>-Quando você vai ao médico?  
>-Semana que vem!<br>-Posso ir junto?  
>-Pode! Mais por que quer ir?<br>-Preciso dizer que ele tem que aumentar a dosagem do seu remédio!  
>-O que você quer dizer com isso? ¬¬``<br>-Que faixa preta 125 não ta fazendo efeito!  
>-Se eu não gostasse tanto de você...Eu juro que te mataria! -Disse ele pegando um pote de sorvete e uma colher.<br>-E com que me mataria? -Disse ele pegando um pote de sorvete e uma colher.  
>-E com o que me mataria? Com essa colher?<br>-É...Ser "O assassino da colher". Seria legal!  
>-Ainda bem que eu gosto de você!<p>

-A sua irmã é um monstro!  
>-Por que? -Perguntou pela quinta vez.<br>-Serio ela é um super monstro! -Disse pela sexta vez.  
>-Por que?<br>-Sério ela é um...  
>-CHEGA!<br>-EI POR QUE TA GRITANDO COMIGO?  
>-É VOCÊ QUE ESTA GRITANDO COMIGO!<br>-É VOCÊ!-defendeu-se Rin.  
>-NÃO É VOCÊ!<br>...5 minutos depois...  
>-VOCÊ QUE ESTA!<br>-MAIS É VOCÊ QUE ESTA GRITANDO!  
>Então os dois pararam percebendo o quão infantis estavam sendo. E começaram gargalhar.<br>-Desculpa Kohaku!  
>-Tudo bem! Afinal...Você precisava desabafar!<br>-É...Precisava MUITO!  
>-Mais ainda não me disse por que minha irmã "é um monstro"!<br>-Ela vai se casar com um tarado! Fora isso...Ela falou mau do Sesshi!  
>-Por que?<br>-Por que o que?  
>-Por que ela falou mau do...Sesshy?<br>-Porque eu e a Kagome tentamos alertá-la!  
>-Como?<br>-Por que você faz tantas perguntas?  
>-Quero saber o real motiva de tudo isso! Você...Assim coma eu...Sabe que a Sango não é má pessoa, e sabe também que ela ainda se sente abatida pela traição de Miroku!...E depois do pedido ela ficou ainda mais triste e preocupada com a opinião de vocês!...Me perdoe Rin...Mas Sango já é bem grandinha pra saber com quem ela quer passar o resto da vida. E se escolheu Miroku, é por que se sente bem ao lado dele!<br>-Desculpa! -Disse ela refletindo que o que fez foi errado.  
>-Não é a mim que você deve se desculpar!<br>-E se ela não me perdoar?  
>-Se conhecem desde crianças...Acha que ela não vai te desculpar?<br>-Você tem razão!...Onde ela esta?  
>-Em casa...Com Miroku!<br>-Fazendo o que? O_O" (O que será que ela ta pensando?)  
>-Não sei!...Só sei que ela estava muito triste dizendo que "havia perdido a coisa mais importante que uma garota podia ter!" (O.O")<br>-Me desculpa Koh mais eu vou falar com ela agora tah?  
>-Ok! Thal Rin!<br>Então ela foi em direção de sua (carroça de ferro) moto. (errei ¬ ¬")

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>-Tudo bem meninas!<br>-Mas mesmo assim agente quer fazer isso!  
>-Pra que uma festa? -Prguntou Sango.<br>-Vai ser uma despedida de solteira e como desculpas!  
>-Miroku não vai gostar nada disso!<br>-Pelo que eu sei...Quem geralmente faz esse tipo de festas são os homens...Então eles provavelmente vão fazer-Concluiu Rin.  
>-Eu ja ouvi dizer que geralmente tem mulheres nessas festas! -Disse Kagome.<br>-Sério? ¬ ¬"  
>-É vai dizer que não sabia?<br>-Nem imaginava! -Ironizou Sango.  
>-Como você é ingênua!<br>-Eu tive uma idéia! -Disse Rin interrompendo as duas.  
>-O que? -Perguntaram as outras.<br>-Agente podia tentar descobrir se eles vão fazer a festa...E se eles fizerem agente discobre como entrar, pra saber exatamente como é...E é claro ver o que eles aprontam!  
>-Rin...Tentar descobrir uma coisa dessas é mais dificil que colocar a lingua no cotovelo! -Então Rin e Kagome olharam para os seus cotovelos.<br>-Impossivel! -Desanimou Rin.  
>-Facilimo! -Disse Kagome com pouco caso.<br>-Então coloca-Desafiou Rim.  
>Então Kagome colocou a lingua no cotovelo sem nenhum esforço.<br>Rin e Sango a olharam como se fosse um E.T com uma camisa escrita " i s2 Marte" , dançando Kuduro flutuando de ponta cabeça.  
>-Vai dizer que vocês não conseguem?<br>-A unica anormal aqui é você!  
>-Que bom!<br>-Que bom o que?  
>-Meu avo me disse uma vez que eu tenho talento pra trabalhar em circo, acho que vou seguir esse conselho!...*sonhando*...Meu nome podia ser "palhacinha do cotovelo"! ...Perfeito.<p>

-¬ ¬"  
>-Vocês tão com cara de quem viu um E.T!<br>-Eu vi um bem na minha frente! (indireta direta néah?)  
>-Onde?...Cadê?...Eu quero ver...Me mostra Rin!...Etezinho deixa eu ver você?<br>-Kagome você é sempre assim?  
>-É você etezinhu ? *v*<br>-¬ ¬" Esquece Rin! -Disse Sango - Temos que bolar um plano pra descobrir sobre a festa!  
>-Pra quem não estava botando fé!<br>-SANGO! -Gritou Kagome -Desde quando você é galinha?  
>-Como assim?<br>-É que a Rin disse, que você não estava botando! -Ela fez uma espressão de quem ficou pensativa. -Se você não estava botando é por que agora tah?...tsc...tsc...O Miroku não vai gostar de saber disso!...O.O...Vi dizer que você e o Miroku ja andaram na montanha-russa!  
>Sango que estava querendo matar Kagome pelo querido (percebeu o sarcasmo?) apelido de galinha, era segurada por intrigada com a ultima frase.<br>-Como assim montanha-russa?  
>-Vai dizer que não intendeu? -Perguntou maliciosa.<br>-Necas de pitibirica! (esse é o meu famoso...nadinha!)  
>-Raciocina comigo! -Então seus olhos brilharam e ela passou a mão no ar como se fosse uma imagem. -Você senta na montanha...Então tudo comessa a se mover...Ir pra baixo e pra cima...E você de tão "LOL"...Começa dizer ..."Ai meu Deus tenha piedade de mim.. tenha piedade de mim!"<br>Rin e Sango que a essa "autura do campeonato", ja estavam super coradas ficaram boquiabertas com a total falta de malicia de Kagome.  
>-Não Kagome eu nunca fui numa montanha-russa com o Miroku!<br>-Caham (coisa idiota ¬ ¬")-Pigarreou Rin -Sango agente tem que focar na festa!  
>-Olha...Vamos prestar mais atenção nos meninos! Se eles comessarem a agir de forma diferente, e conversarem mais entre si, afastados de nós é porque vão fazer. Ai é só descobrir onde é, e uma maneira de entrar sem que eles saibam!<br>-Ok! -Respondeu Rin.  
>As duas vendo que Kagome não disse nada comessaram a observa-la.<br>Ela levantava CD's , olhava em baixo do sofá. Percia procurar algo.  
>-Kagome o que você ta fzendo?<br>-Procurando! -Respondeu para Sango.  
>-Procurando o que? -Perguntou Rin.<br>-O Etezinho! Vocês não me mostran onde ele tá...Então eu vou procurar!

-¬¬'  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'UM MÊS DEPOIS'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>-Vai logo Kagome! -Disse Rin empurrando Kagome.  
>-Eu tô presa! Essa janela é muito pequena!<br>-Então como foi que a Sango passou?  
>-Eu tô de regime! Já a Kagome vive comendo ramén com o Inuyasha! -Disse Sango já dentro do comodo.<br>A uma semana atrás, as três amigas perceberam uma certa diferença nos seus respectivos namorados/noivo. E depois de pesquisar descobriram que a festa realmente aconteceria, onde, á que horas e como entrariam. E era exatamente o que estavam tentando fazer...Entrar.

As três estavam entrando na festa, que seria em uma boate. O dono dela era o pai de Houjo que era amigo dos três, então cedeu o local para que fizessem a festa. E a única maneira de entrar que encontraram, foi a janela do banheiro.  
>Sango passou com facilidade, (cê experiente em fugi pela janela é bão! *_-) já Kagome havia ficado presa ao tentar entrar.<br>-Qual é? Ramen é gostoso! -Defendeu-se.  
>-Ok. Tentya murchar a barriga. A Rin te empurra e eu te puxo!<br>- Rin colocou a mão em locais proibidos de Kagome (Mesmo ela tendo dito...ela num virou lésbica naum!) que disse:  
>-Rin você ta passando a mão no meu bumbum sua lésbica pervertida!<br>-Eu só vou te empurrar! E eu não sou lésbica! (Aham! Isso é o que ela diz!)  
>-Se você diz! *v*<br>-Sonsa! ¬ ¬´´  
>-Ok meninas...No três!...1...2...3!<br>AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH PPOOFFTT

-Acho que a rin me enpurrou de mais! -Disse Kagome que havia caido em cima de Sango com Rin en cima de si.  
>-Vamos logo na festa!<br>Assim que sairam do banheiro foram procurar os garotos. Depois de um tempo os encontraram.  
>Sesshoumaru estava dançando com Kagura. Ali proximo havia o bar, onde Inuyasha estava converssando BEM proximo de Kikyou e Miroku...Cadê o Miroku?<br>-Eu mato o Sesshoumaru!  
>-O amiguinho do Inuyasha já era!<br>-Que amiguinho Kagome?  
>-Ah Sango se Sabe!<br>O.O"

Sango nada disse. Olhava para um ponto fixo que as amigas logo olharam. Dava pra ouvir a conversa de onde estavam.  
>-Mas Mimi por que? -Perguntou a garota.<br>-Primeiro:Não me chama de Mimi!...Segundo:Eu amo minha noiva!...Terceiro:Nenhuma garota no mundo vai receber um beijo meu a não ser ela!  
>Então a garota saiu irritada. De repente, Miroku se virou e viu Sango o encarando.<br>-Sango!...O que você ta fazendo aqui? -Viu uma lagrima sair dos olhos dela. -Sango não é o que você esta pensando! Eu posso esplicar!  
>-Eu te amo Miroku! -Chegou perto dele e o beijou.<br>Mesmo estupefado correspondeu ao beijo (safado é safado! Num tem jeito!)  
>-Eu tambem te amo! -Disse assim que cessaram o beijo.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome e Rin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Sabe Rin, hoje eu aprendi uma coisa!  
>-O que Kagome?<br>-Não devemos julgar as pessoas pelas manias!  
>-Por que diz isso?<br>-Veja! Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, estão agarrados com aquelas vacas! E o Miroku que é o tarado do grupo acabou de despachar uma garota que tava flertando com ele!  
>-Você tem razão!...Mais temos coisas melhores pra fazer!<br>-O que? -Perguntou Kagome.  
>-Inuyasha e Sessoumaru! -Respondeu com uma espressão maligna.<br>-Ta afim de matar eles? (Pega eles! ô_õ9)  
>-INUYASHA TAISHO!-Gritou Kagome chamando atenção do mesmo e de varias pessoas.<br>-SESSHOUMARU TAISHO!-Gritou Rin chamando atenção do mesmo e de varias pessoas. (*o*)  
>-EU VOU CAPAR VOCÊ! -Gritaram as duas.<p>

_**O resto fica por sua imaginação!**_

até pq a minha _já era_!

_**...**_

_**E ai gostaram? Odiaram? Adoraram?**_

_**Deixa review...O dedinhu num cai...Mais deixa uma sem o que fazê feliz!**_

_**Bijinhus...**_

_**Kag H.**_


End file.
